


First Christmas (An Ozqrow and Cloqwork Family Fic)

by amajiki_katsuko



Category: RWBY
Genre: Cloqwork Family, M/M, cloqwork, ozqrow - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 05:51:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17115641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amajiki_katsuko/pseuds/amajiki_katsuko
Summary: It’s Ozpin and Qrow’s first Christmas as new fathers. After adopting Oscar, a boy with a poor and unfortunate childhood, the couple are determined to give Oscar the best first Christmas possible.





	First Christmas (An Ozqrow and Cloqwork Family Fic)

**Author's Note:**

> An Ozqrow/Cloqwork family Modern AU that I wrote for the Ozqrow Secret Santa 2018! I hope you enjoy the relentless fluff this fic has to offer.

A brisk winter breeze streamed into the bedroom from an open window.  
Shivering, Ozpin cuddled closer to his snoozing partner. His partner, Qrow, instinctively wrapped his arms tight around Ozpin's abdomen and held him close. Ozpin smiled to himself when he felt Qrow nuzzle the nape of his neck. Warmth washed over the older man's body, both inside and out. Ozpin was almost lulled back to sleep by Qrow's steady heartbeat against his back.  
Slowly, Ozpin rolled over so that he was facing his beloved, pressing his forehead against Qrow's chest. Qrow's wrinkled gray shirt smelled of trees with a slight bit of whiskey. The evergreen scent caught Ozpin off-guard for a moment, and that's when it occurred to him.  
‘That’s right, how could have I forgotten?'  
Now overwhelmed with delight, Ozpin sat up and attempted to shake Qrow awake.  
"Qrow, love," He whispered gently to him. "It’s time to wake up,"  
Qrow stirred and mumbled something incoherent, rolling onto his other side and continuing to snooze. Ozpin grinned cheekily.  
"Fine, I see how it is."  
Ozpin tenderly rolled Qrow onto his back and began peppering the younger man's face with kisses. A smile gradually formed on Qrow's lips as Ozpin assaulted him with affection. Qrow eventually awoke and let out a breathy laugh, opening his eyes. His striking crimson irises twinkled at the sight of Ozpin hovering above him.  
"Hey," Qrow's gruff voice spoke, hoarse from disuse.  
"Good morning," Ozpin replied, planting one last peck on Qrow's lips.  
"It's Christmas," Qrow smiled, wrapping his arms around Ozpin's neck and pulling him onto his chest.  
"Yes, it is. I believe it's supposed to snow today as well," Ozpin said, blushing when Qrow pressed a kiss to the top of his head.  
"A white Christmas, huh? Sounds almost too good to be true,"  
"It's also our first Christmas with Oscar," Ozpin reminded. "Do you have his presents ready?"  
Qrow nodded, although he looked a bit nervous. Ozpin noticed this and flashed him a comforting smile.  
"Qrow, it's going to be ok. They'll mean so much to him."  
"I hope so."  
"They will," Ozpin affirmed, kissing the tip of Qrow's nose.  
The older man wriggled from Qrow's grasp and swung his legs over the side of the bed.  
"Why don't you go wake Oscar, and I'll get breakfast started," Ozpin suggested as he slipped on his glasses. He heard Qrow stir from behind him.  
"Yeah, I'm on it," He confirmed. 

Qrow padded down the hallway, rubbing the leftover sleep from his eyes.  
He stopped at an obnoxiously loud orange door at the end of the hall. Qrow gently rapped his knuckles against the door, hearing Oscar snoring from inside.  
"Oscar," Qrow called out. "Time to get up, kid."  
The snoring abruptly stopped, followed by an annoyed groan.  
"Oscar, come on buddy. You don't wanna sleep through Christmas do ya?" Qrow pressed with a playful smile.  
There was a pause, then a long sigh came from the other side of the door.  
"I'll be out in a minute," Oscar mumbled.  
"Alright. Meet us downstairs in the kitchen when you're done," Qrow replied. Oscar just grunted in response.  
Oscar shuffled into the kitchen a couple minutes later, yawning and stretching.  
Ozpin was cooking bacon and pancakes while Qrow sat at the kitchen table with a mug of coffee sitting in front of him. Looking up from his phone, Qrow noticed Oscar and smiled.  
"Mornin',"  
"Mm," Oscar grumbled, giving Qrow a tiny wave.  
"You look exhausted," Ozpin pointed out. "You didn't stay up past your curfew, did you?"  
"I'm fine," Oscar replied, taking the seat across from Qrow.  
Qrow and Ozpin just snickered. They weren't going to give the kid too much grief, it was Christmas after all.  
The trio ate breakfast in comfortable silence. Oscar became much more animated afterward. He always needed a little fuel to get him out of his morning funks.  
Oscar seemed eager to open the presents that laid underneath the tree. So did Qrow, both him and Oscar eyeing the tree suggestively. Ozpin found it quite amusing; Qrow could be so childish sometimes.  
After Qrow and Ozpin had opened their gifts (Ozpin had gotten Qrow a new guitar, and Qrow had given Ozpin a shiny new pocket watch), they were anxious for Oscar to open his. They silently prayed that they had gotten Oscar everything he wanted, which, surprisingly, wasn't a lot.  
The first gift was a stocking full of candies Oscar had never had before but was excited to try. The second was a new pair of boots to replace his current pair (which were worn down beyond repair). The third was the most hideous looking stuffed bear Oscar had ever seen; a gift from Ruby. He absolutely loved it.  
Oscar received a few more, mostly from the Rose-Xiao Longs and a couple of family friends.  
But it was the last gift that had Oscar absolutely floored.  
Oscar unwrapped a poofy orange winter coat from Qrow and Ozpin, staring at it in awe.  
"It-It's a coat," Oscar said, wide-eyed. "I don't think I remember the last time I owned a jacket, let alone a coat."  
Ozpin and Qrow, with broken but moved hearts, could only smile warmly at the astonished boy before them.  
"Thank you so much," Oscar breathed, smiling back at the people he was happy to call his family.  
A slight movement by the front window caught Ozpin's eye. Glancing through the glass, he noticed specks of white fluttering down from above, collecting in tiny hills on the street. Ozpin's smile grew wider.  
"Oscar," Ozpin said, an idea coming to him.  
Oscar looked up at the silver-haired man attentively.  
"Why don't you go put on your new boots and coat. You’re going to need them.”

Qrow walked out onto the porch, handing Ozpin a mug of coffee while holding his own. Ozpin gladly accepted it, letting the steam defrost his pale face.  
Oscar was playing in the street with some of the neighborhood kids. He was having the time of his life building snowmen and them utterly obliterating said snowmen.  
Qrow couldn't help but watch his husband's face that was glowing with happiness. He wrapped his arm around Ozpin's waist and pulled him close, kissing him on the cheek. Ozpin returned this display of affection by resting his head on Qrow's shoulder.  
"He looks really happy, huh?" Qrow mused. Ozpin hummed in agreement, bathing in Qrow's warmth.  
"I think it's safe to say that our first Christmas together was a success," Ozpin proclaimed.  
"You know, I never imagined myself settling down and having a family of my own," Qrow said thoughtfully. Ozpin looked up at him, Qrow taking this opportunity to press a kiss to the older man's lips. "But I'm so glad that I did."

Eventually, the evening came. Decorations lit up house by house, illuminating the neighborhood with dozens of colorful lights. The snow hadn't let up a bit since that morning, but no one seemed to mind.  
“It's lovely weather for a sleigh-ride together with you.” Qrow had joked to Ozpin in his cheesy Crooner impression. Ozpin thought it was endearing while Oscar just rolled his eyes.  
This Christmas, Ozpin wanted to begin a new tradition. They’d watch a Christmas movie together as a family and enjoy each other’s company. But Qrow, being Qrow, wanted to turn it into a challenge.  
“Let’s watch as many as we can,” He suggested. “And the first person to fall asleep has to shovel the driveway in the morning.”  
Oscar accepted the challenge, bragging how he’d stay awake until three in the morning if he had to. Ozpin just shook his head disapprovingly at the both of them.

Oscar ran and leaped onto the sofa, sticking the landing.  
"Hurry up, guys! The movie's gonna start any minute!" He called out, practically vibrating with excitement.  
Qrow jogged into the living room soon after.  
"Slow down there kid," Qrow said in between tired breaths. "I'm not as young as I used to be."  
Oscar giggled.  
"Yeah, that’s obvious."  
Qrow playfully threw a cushion at Oscar before taking a seat next to him, the two sharing a good laugh. Ozpin shuffled into the living room holding a giant bowl of popcorn and a large throw-blanket that was slung over his shoulder.  
Qrow looked at him with an amused smile.  
"You know, you could have asked for some help," He teased. Ozpin rolled his eyes and chuckled.  
Bundled under the blanket, Oscar was comfortably sandwiched in between Qrow and Ozpin with the bowl resting on his lap.  
"What's the first film we're watching tonight?" Ozpin asked, tilting his head.  
Qrow shoveled a handful of popcorn into his mouth.  
"Die Hard," He replied.  
Ozpin raised an eyebrow.  
"Is that even considered a Christmas film?"  
"Yeah, it is," Oscar chimed in, shimmying deeper into the couch. "Dad said so."  
Ozpin eyed Qrow questioningly.  
"Are you sure this is appropriate, Qrow?" He asked his husband in a hushed tone.  
"Of course it is Oz. We gotta raise our kid right," Qrow whispered back.  
"Shhh!" Oscar urged. "It's starting!"

Halfway into the third movie, Home Alone 2 (Ozpin’s choice, something much more child-friendly), Oscar had fallen asleep.  
Ozpin saw this and checked the time on the cable box. It was nearly eleven o'clock already.  
Qrow chuckled.  
“Well, guess he’s getting up real early tomorrow,”  
“Do not make him shovel the bloody driveway,” Ozpin scoffed.  
“Alright, alright. I’ll do it then,” Qrow replied, putting his hands up in surrender. Ozpin giggled.  
Qrow and Ozpin watched the rest of the movie in peaceful silence. Qrow snaked an arm around Ozpin’s shoulders, rubbing his bicep affectionately. Ozpin smiled contently.  
“Merry Christmas, Oz.” Qrow said softly. Ozpin turned to his husband and pressed a quick kiss to his cheek.  
“Merry Christmas, Qrow.”


End file.
